Thoughts For Love
by Anguish of My Love
Summary: Sequel to Different. We've seen what Blossom's thoughts on Brick are. Now what is the young boy's thoughts on her? Rated for two swear words. Redlove


Disclaimer: I don't own Powerpuff Girls

* * *

People always called me The Heartbreaker. I know why, I dated more than half of the population of female students in my school. I always have a new one, mostly much more less than a week. You have to understand, most of them are bores. All they ever like are shopping, make-up and frilly things. Thank God not _all_ of them are girly-girls. But those aren't that much fun either. They could be males with the way they act! There's never going to be a girl I'll be interested in.

To tell you the truth, that was a lie. I have this eye on a certain person.

Her name? Blossom Utonium. Now, most of my classmates wouldn't believe me if I ever say that to them. Most especially my bros. We are two _completely_ different people. Sure, we have our similarities, but most of our personalities are the exact opposite. I mean, she's very patient and I'm short-tempered. She analyzes the situation before doing something while I practically rely on instincts. She's a book-kinda person, but I'm more on sports and physical activities.

I could go on, but that's just wasting time.

I found out about them for a while now. Third grade to be exact. And that's the time I started to have relationships with the other gender. I did it to try to forget about my feelings for Bloss. Even when it didn't help, I continued to. I don't really know why, I just did. Maybe it somehow made me feel better about myself. That even though they already know I won't take them as something of worth, they still go to me. I admit, I'm pretty selfish.

But enough of that, I just can't help it if I like my exact opposite. I just do. And anyway, she's one of those near-to-perfect people. She's got a face to show the world. She's smart and witty. She's not like those cheerleaders. She knows how to have fun and let herself go. She's got this dignified shine in her. But she also knows when to give up. She's not as much of a control freak as most people are. She never exaggerates her looks. And she's very good with her hands. She- God, I'm rambling. I really am lovesick.

Heh. Me, Lovesick. That's even less believing than Buttercup saying she doesn't want to play sports. I mean, Brick, The Heartbreaker, pining over someone. _The day the world ends, that's the time I'd believe that_. That's what people would say, at least Butch probably would. And I'd understand why.

But you know, I could tell it over the speakers. I'd shout it over the world.

Because being in love with Blossom is just so refreshing and incredible to me.

* * *

After that last thought, Brick turned his body to the side and was attempted to sleep. But he couldn't find himself to sleep. He turned to his other side and tried to sleep. He still couldn't. Grumbling, he stood up and headed to the stairs of their house. After descending, he reached for the coat hanger and grabbed his jacket.

Going out, he felt the cold wind hit his face and flinched. But before he could go any step further, he saw a pink streak fly across the sky. Coming towards him. His heart thumped harder through his ribcage. He'd see her at a daily basis, but his heart still beats faster whenever she's around.

Being nearer to him now, he could see the familiar magenta eyes. And before he knew it, she landed in front of him. As soon as her feet touched the ground, her hands fell on her thighs while her body shook. He could hear her panting. She was really exhausted.

"Bloss, what're you doi-"

He stopped as soon as her head flew up. She was smiling brightly and her eyes held such a loving gaze on him.

"Brick…. I love you."

* * *

There. Sorry if took a while. I didn't know exactly what to write for the sequel. All I knew was that this time, it was Brick's POV. It wasn't really told in his point of view, but more on his thoughts and the much awaited confession told in 3rd person.

And before you guys say anything, there will no longer be a sequel or next chapter. This is an open ending. And that means you let your imaginations run wild. I just don't want to get sappy in a fic when the characters are like 15 or 16.


End file.
